McBreezy's Lie to Me Fic Challenge!
by DharmaMotorPool
Summary: Just a little fun idea to keep our fandom going strong. Enter today!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all you Lie to Me ficsters! Miss me? I just bet you did.

**ANYWAY**,

the purpose of this post is to see how many of you are interested in a LTM fic challenge. I just want to do my part to help keep our amazing fandom alive and kicking, plus I selfishly want to read more of your stories. So. My idea is this:

If you're interested, review this post stating so, and I will message you with an episode and a particular character's name. Your job will be to write something about that episode from the point of view of that character.

**For example:** Season 2, episode 16, from the point of view of Ava.

Now, the character you're assigned may be a major character or a minor character. The objective here is to get as creative as possible. If you're assigned someone you're really struggling with, you may message me and request a change **ONCE** and once only.

If you want to enter, please let me know by **October 16**. Registration will close at this time. Please have your story posted by **November 1,** and make sure to put _"McBreezy's fic challenge" _in the description.

**Word count**: Should be no less than **800** words, please.

And what's a challenge without a reward?

**Prizes: **

1st place – A fic written by me for the fandom of your choice (LTM, Lost, Doctor Who, V, True Blood, Desperate Housewives, Buffy, Glee, Mad Men, Grey's Anatomy, or Private Practice), a graphic depicting your story, another graphic of your choice, and shameless promotion of your fic via Twitter/Tumblr.

2nd place – A LTM, Lost, or True Blood fic written by me, a graphic for your story, and shameless promotion.

3rd place – A LTM fic written by me, graphic for your story and shameless promotion.

Honorable mention – A graphic for your story, and promotion, of course.

**Just to let you all know** – since the Secret Santa exchange was so much fun last year, I will be bringing it back this year, as well. Just a heads-up! Start thinking about what you'd like to request.

Any questions, feel free to ask.  
>Happy writing!<p>

**Sidenote**: I owe TessUntitled and K8ofSpades each a fic for the challenge I held on Tumblr a while back, and I will get to those in addition to the fics for the winners of this contest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Just updating to bump the story a bit, and to remind everyone that if you want to enter, you need to have your private messaging enabled! FosterGirl147, I can't get a hold of you to let you know your assignment. Please message me to let me know you're still in :]

So far, we've got 7 entries – keep 'em coming! I'm really excited to read the results.

Here are the assignments so far, just as a reminder:

**CharlieBravo**: _Control Factor_ from POV of Jack Rader  
><strong>Jennedy<strong>: _Better Half_ from POV of Zoe Landau  
><strong>JanuaryLight<strong>: _Rebound_ from POV of Gillian Foster  
><strong>BensonNYPD<strong>: _Killer App_ from POV of Emily Lightman  
><strong>CSIAngel<strong>: _Saved_ from POV of Eli Loker  
><strong>SassyCop<strong>: _Fold Equity_ from POV of Ben Reynolds  
>and <strong>FosterGirl147<strong>, I'm giving you _Teachers and Pupils_ from POV of Clara Musso.

Remember, deadline to enter is **October 16,** and your finished work should be posted by **November 1.**

Happy writing!


	3. The deadline approacheth!

Hey y'all!

In the spirit of #lietomelives, I thought I'd give this here challenge a little bump. I've been working on Poke!, and I intended to have it ready by today, but the muse just wasn't having it. I'll have it for you soon; perhaps after registration for this contest closes.

Anyway, remember, the deadline to enter is the 16th, so get on it! There are a number of you that I'd love to have enter, please think it over!

Remember, state your interest in a review, and I'll message you with an episode and a character.

Glad to see that we're still holding strong as a fandom. Lie to Me forever!


	4. LAST CALL!

Remember, guys, if you want to enter, you have until the rest of this weekend to do so. The last day to submit yourself is SUNDAY, the 16th.

Entrants, please have your fic posted by November 1st, and remember to include "McBreezy's Fic Challenge" somewhere in the description.

This is my list of participants and their assignments:

**CharlieBravo**: Control Factor; POV – Jack Rader  
><strong>Jennedy<strong>: Better Half; POV – Zoe Landau  
><strong>JanuaryLight<strong>: Rebound; POV – Gillian Foster  
><strong>BensonNYPD<strong>: Killer App; POV – Emily Lightman  
><strong>CSIAngel<strong>: Saved; POV – Eli Loker  
><strong>SassyCop<strong>: Fold Equity; POV – Ben Reynolds  
><strong>FosterGirl147<strong>: Teachers & Pupils; POV – Clara Musso  
><strong>ElaineP<strong>: Secret Santa; POV – Ria Torres  
><strong>CommonFlower<strong>: Pilot; POV – Jacqueline Mathis  
><strong>DominusProvidebit<strong>: Black & White; POV – Cal Lightman  
><strong>Nonnie88<strong>: Canary's Song; POV – Ria Torres  
><strong>Roadrunnerz<strong>: Sweet Sixteen; POV – Eli Loker  
><strong>DNAisUnique<strong>: Pied Piper; POV – Zoe Landau  
><strong>KirbyGirly<strong>: Headlock; POV – Dave Atherton  
><strong>LilyLynn<strong>: Tractor Man; POV – Miss Angela  
><strong>Jagwizkid<strong>: A Perfect Score; POV – Emily Lightman  
><strong>MeganElixabethh<strong>: Honey; POV – Ben Reynolds

If you want to be added to that list for a chance at some awesome prizes and a few bragging rights, review this and I'll get you in!


	5. REMINDER!

Hey all!

Hope the writing is coming along well. I see we've got a few entries already, which I'll be reviewing soon. Remember, entries need to be posted by next **Tuesday**! I've created a community on my page, so if you want to read and review the other stories, that would be awesome.

If you're having trouble meeting the deadline, please message me. I want to be able to choose the winners ASAP and move on to the Secret Santa challenge. :)


	6. Results are in!

Okay, can I just give you _all_ first place?

Seriously. I bet you thought _you_ had a tough time of it, didn't you? Well, let me tell you, you're not making this easy on me AT ALL…not that I don't appreciate that. ^_^

This decision was IMMENSELY difficult! I read and re-read all the entries multiple times, and after talking myself out of giving in to the temptation of just declaring _everyone_ the winner, I finally narrowed it down.

Please know that every single one of you did an AMAZING job and I love you all. The main purpose of this challenge was just to keep our creative juices flowing and keep our fandom alive, and you really did that, even more so than I expected. Thank you.

That said, the results are as follows: 

***Honorable Mention, **and the winner of a graphic depicting their story + promotion from me: _**A Lie's Still A Lie,**_by LilyLynn

***Honorable Mention, **and the winner of a graphic depicting their story + promotion from me: _**Roulette**_, by SassyCop.

***Third Place**, and the winner of A _Lie to Me_ fic written by me + a graphic and promotion: _**Savior**_, by CSIAngel.

***Second Place,** and the winner of a Lie to Me, Lost, or True Blood fic written by me + graphic and promotion: _**Mind Games and Innuendos**_, by JanuaryLight.

***First Place,** and the winner of a Lie to Me fic **AND** another fic from the fandom of your choice (Lost, Doctor Who, V, True Blood, Desperate Housewives, Buffy/Angel, Glee, Mad Men, Grey's Anatomy, or Private Practice) + a graphic and promotion: _**Command and Control**__,_ by CharlieBravo!

Congratulations to all, and thank you to everyone for entering. CSIAngel, JanuaryLight, and CharlieBravo, message me to discuss your prizes!

Hope to see everyone for Secret Santa! Will be posting for it very soon.


End file.
